Lovers doll
by Mochi Flavored Fun
Summary: All over Konoha, muders have been appearing. Naruto, an underpaid doll maker, doesn't really care. That is, until he finds dolls. each special, and resembling the one who had been murdered! And oh no, these aren't just regular dolls of course, but cursed dolls. Who is creating them? Why? And why is it that Naru is the only one who seemed to find them? full summary inside. AU, yaoi
1. Chapter 1: The doll

**Summary: **All over Konoha, muders have been appearing. Naruto, an underpaid doll maker, doesn't really care. That is, until he finds dolls. each special, and resembling the one who had been murdered! And oh no, these aren't just regular dolls of course, but cursed dolls. Who is creating them? Why? And why is it that Naruto is the only one who seemed to find them?

AU, yaoi, NaruGaa, some NaruSasu **(in a friendly "have friend-sex once in a while" sort of way, not "in love" sort of way)** probably some SakuLee, SasuSui, ItaKisa, MadaPein, SasoDei, KakuHida, Tobi, Zetsu, and Konan are just friends

**Disclaimers:** We don't own Naruto, it's characters, or even most of this plot.

**Author's Note: **Okay, so this is a story being written by me and a new friend of mine by the pen-same Graffiti-Kami, so paragraphs from Gaara's point of view are typed from her, not me.

I've been wanting to do one of these for a while, so when she took up my author, we started immediately. Hah, now at least _**someone**_ knows how grouchy I get when I get writers block eheheh

**Info:** The rating may rise later. Naruto is seme (top) and Gaara is uke (bottom)

* * *

Chapter **1**

Naruto carelessly ran his fingers along the spines of the books on the Library shelf.

"Naruto, you _do_ realize that when you go to the Library, you're actually supposed to read, right?" Sakura scolded the blonde as she collected some dyed pink hair behind her ear.

"Really? I thought we went here to get marijuana" Naruto rolled his sapphire eyes as he chose the random book that was beneath his fingers.

"Don't become a druggie on me now" Sakura gave him a serious look as he walked over and sat next to her.

"No promises" He grinned cheekily before flipping the book open to a random page.

* * *

The redhead mentally sighed for the umpteenth time in the past hour. He really didn't like being in a bag, it always meant moving, and moving is just so stressful. The bag also meant a new owner and a new scream. If he had a choice, then he would be perfectly fine with living on his own. But that's literally not possible.

The fact is, he was a doll.

A. Freaking. Doll.

Most people call him the _bloody doll_. The sea-foam green eyed boy honestly had no idea why. So what if he broke a few necks or spilled some pervert's blood here and there. He never actually _killed_ anyone... At least, not directly.

The only reason that _one_ guy died was because he tripped and fell on the knife. It wasn't the boy's fault that the knife had been there, all he had done was stand there and the guy came charging at him with the knife. Then the man stupidly tripped over his own feet and his arm must have twisted the wrong way or something. In the end he must have stabbed himself with the knife or something. All the redhead had done was stand there.

It was pretty pathetic actually.

Sure, he hadn't actually_ done_ anything to help, but he didn't do anything to cause it to happen either. The guy totally deserved anyway, he was a total perv.

One thing lead to another and few more owners later, the green eyed doll was being sold again. Hopefully to someone who wasn't a snob or pervert.

The bag shifted and there was a quick conversation and then the slamming of a door. The doll felt the bag being placed down and opened. As he was taken out, he got a look at his new owner's face. The guy was looking at the him with a hungry stare.

'_Just great, another creep. Life is out to get me, isn't it?'_ The little doll could swear that if he didn't have bad luck, then he had no luck at all.

* * *

"Sakuraaaaa"

Sakura's brow twitched in annoyance.

"Sak~u~raaaaaa"

The pinkette slowly shut her book.

"Saku-"

"WHAT!?" She yelled in aggravation while ramming her book on the unsuspecting blonde's head.

"GAK!" He yowled while clutching his aching head. "What the fuck _was_ that thing! A dictionary?!"

"Naruto! I TOLD you that I came here to study for my exam" Sakura explained with a sigh.

_'Oh __**yeaaaaah! **__Saku's training to be a doctor!' _Naruto made an 'o' shape with his mouth before rubbing the back of his neck out of habit and laughing sheepishly.

"Hehehehe, sorry Sakura, I'm just... bored." Naruto slumped back down in his seat.

"I know Naru, and I'm sorry that my trips to the library bore, you, but just bear through it- kay?"

Naruto peeked up at his best friend through his bangs, pouting slightly and puffing out his cheeks like a child would.

"You know what would be better than bearing through it?"

"What?"

"Ditching it all together" Naruto grinned yet again as he stood and wandered through the long hallways of the library, trying to find where he found his book so he could put it back.

Keyword: **TRY**ing

"DAMN! Curse my horrid sense of direction!" Naruto growled while contemplating on chucking the book and just turning around...

Not that he'd be able to find his way back...

_'Hmm... Think Naruto think! Don't worry! Sakura wouldn't leave without you! And by the time she finishes, she'll realize you're still gone and go out to find you! And If she can't- then she'll send the police and the army and the government and NASA and-'_

And no, Naruto wasn't exaggerating. He seriously believed Sakura could do all of that... Maybe she could...

"You stupid doll! You do as I SAY!"

Naruto winced as he heard a raspy voice yell at another -supposable- person. The blonde even mused over whether he should follow the voice and save himself, or stay hidden and eavesdrop...

Meh, he was never much for 'privacy' in the first place. (If you don't believe it, just ask Sasuke on how many times the blonde had barged in without knocking... Let's just say that by now it was second nature to walk around Naruto naked).

* * *

For some weird reason, the doll's new owner brought him to the library. It might have something to do with the man's wife coming home and him mumbling about how he had no privacy.

The little doll shivered at the thought of what the man wanted to do to him.

The man was in a awfully secluded part of the library. You know, the part where all there is are dictionaries and musty old books that no one reads anymore, or where dense blond teens that have 0% sence of direction get lost in.

The creep pulled the little doll out of his bag and held it up into the light. The man pulled on a strange face (which the doll assumed was his "thinking face") and thought for a moment.

"He said that I had to name you to make you transform... So I'll call you Red, I don't really care what your name is, you do as I say." The man then said, "your name is now Red."

'Red' could feel his body shifting and growing. It wasn't a pleasant feeling, but it wasn't bad either, it was just there. When the transformation was complete, Red could see that the cloth was now pale skin and the clothes he was wearing were now bigger- to fit his new size. Red could feel the cloth against his skin, and could feel the cheap carpet the he was kneeling on.

Red looked up and saw that the man was looking at him. The tall male was wearing an expression that made Red feel naked, despite the cloak he was wearing. Red also saw that the man's pants were much tighter than before.

"Get up." The man demanded. Red stood up, he was pretty short, about 5 feet tall.

"Good boy." Red shivered at the statement. "Now, take off you clothes." The man was breathing heavier now, nearly panting. His eyes were glazed over with arousal and lust. Red thought it was disgusting. The doll didn't move even when the men repeated the demand, all Red did was cross his arms over his chest, the cloak he was wearing shifted to reveal his shirt, pants and bare feet.

Red guessed the defiance showed in his eyes, because then the man snapped.

"You stupid doll! You do as I SAY!" Then the man lunged at the redhead, who stepped out of the way to avoid being tackled. Red knew that he wasn't the strongest person in the world. He got stronger when his masters loved him, but this wasn't love, and he knew that. Because this man didn't really love him, he didn't have any of his strength. Red had been in this situation before, and he knew that once he was under the man, he wouldn't be able to get out.

* * *

Naruto sauntered down the hall, pausing in front of a door which had a light emitting from underneath it.

'_This must be it'_ Naruto thought with excitement as he carefully crept over to the door, and pressed his ear against it. Naruto literally winced away as soon as he had done it though to the sound of a harsh crash and thump. _'What's going on in there?' _Said blonde mused for a moment before deciding to crack open the door and peek in.

There was a kid, around the age of 12, standing up smugly watching as a much older man crashed into a shelf of books. The kid was short with pale skin and alluring mint green eyes. Around his eyes were dark circles, resembling a mascara, making his eyes even brighter. He had short fluffy red hair and on his forehead was a maroon tattoo which was the Japanese kanji symbol for love '愛'.

The redhead indeed looked around the age of 12 (and he was pretty short), but something in his eyes made Naruto second guess himself. His eyes held so much hatred.

So much fear.

As if the kid had no one to trust in his life. Yes, it was a large assumption, but it was more of a memory for Naruto.

He had gone through it all too.

He knew those eyes. That facial expression. Those hints in his stance etc.

"_**Hiding behind a barrier is a normal response we learn at an early age to protect ourselves. As children, we hid behind solid objects such as tables, chairs, furniture and mother's skirt whenever we found ourselves in a threatening situation. As we grew older, this hiding behavior became more sophisticated and by the age of about six, when it was unacceptable behavior to hide behind solid objects, we learned to fold our arms tightly across our chests whenever a threatening situation arose. During our teens, we learned to make the crossed-arms gesture less obvious by relaxing our arms a little and combining the gesture with crossed legs.**_

_**As we grow older, the arm-crossing gesture can evolve to the point where we try to make it even less obvious to others. By folding one or both arms across the chest, a barrier is formed that is an unconscious attempt to block out what we perceive threat or undesirable circumstances. The arms fold neatly across the heart and lungs regions to protect these vital organs from being injured, so it's likely that arm-crossing is inborn.**_

_**Monkeys and chimps also do it to protect themselves from a frontal attack. One thing's certain: when a person has a nervous, negative or defensive attitude, it's very likely he will fold his arms firmly on his chest, showing that he feels threatened." Iruka explained to Naruto, showing how he knew Naruto was uncomfortable with the situation he was in.**_

Naruto remembered back to when he himself was that age, remembering when he was in trouble too. This the kid before him seemed to have the situation relatively under control though; as if this happened often for him.

"Why _**you little**_- YOU LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT!" The enraged adult roared, standing up and looming over the younger kid who still held onto a perfect mask. The male (in his late 30's maybe?)raised his arm, long stringy brown strands of sweaty hair falling across his face (mildly attracting Naruto's attention to large balding spot on the man's head), as he flung it forward.

The redhead shut his eyes, ready to finally just get the pain over with, when it never came. Much to everyone's surprise, Naruto himself (in the blink of an eye) had somehow managed to fly across the room, in perfect silence, and grab the elder's arm.

Silence rang through the area (which was very awkward for a musing Naruto who's mind still hadn't registered what he had done) with everyone staring at the new person in the room.

"Ugh..." Naruto began, eyes flickering to both males, before slowly releasing whom he had grabbed. "How was... your day?"

The man huffed, and stormed from the room- but not before glaring heatedly at the boy and commenting of course.

"I'll be back for you" He growled, finally leaving the two alone.

Silence again... but this one was far more awkward. What do you say to a kid who was obviously about to be abused? ( in more ways than Naruto knew).

Naruto- well, he wasn't sure _what_ he expected, but he sure didn't expect the kid to just stand there, staring at him with those large seafoam green eyes.

"So... Should I like, call your parents or... something?" he asked, rubbing the back of his neck out of a nervous habit.

The kid stood there, staring again with a slight disbelieving light in his gorgeous eyes. Naruto wasn't even sure if it was because he saved him, the man had left without -much of- another word, or because Naruto had somehow managed to reach him in such a short time (Naruto was still surprised about that part too- especially since the room was reasonably large).

"Hello?" Naruto flailed his arms in front of the child's face, causing him to blink, snap back in reality, and immediately clutch his head in what seemed agony. The redhead gave him one last glance, as if to see if Naruto would have taken his moment of weakness to hurt him like the other man would have, before clenching his eyes shut and... shrinking?

The blonde let out a gasp, sapphire eyes widening as the kid was indeed shrinking.

* * *

Red stared as a teen held back the man's hand. The Blond was tall, about 6 feet, with blond hair that reminded the doll of the sun that he rarely saw anymore. His eyes were the brightest blue Red had ever seen, they looked like the sky that the little redhead had seen years ago. He had tan skin, as if he spend most of his time outside, which he probably did. He didn't seem like the "pick up a book and read" type.

Red could have sworn that the blond teen had little whisker-like marks on his cheeks, But it could have also been trick of the light. Just like how Red could swear that the Blond looked at him like he _knew_ what was happening, like he knew what the little doll was going through.

'_It's all just a trick of the light'_

"Ugh..." the blond began, his eyes flickered back and forth between the doll and the man. "How was...your day?" he finished.

The redhead almost sweatdropped. Was that the best the blond could think of in this situation?

The doll's master huffed and left, saying he would be back for Red later. Then there was silence between the other two. Red just watched the blond, thinking he would do something. Years of experience told him he couldn't trust anybody, that includes silly blond boys who can't think things through before charging into something.

But the blond didn't do anything that would suggest malice intent towards the shorter boy either. In fact, the looked a little uncomfortable with Red looking at him so intently.

When the teen asked about parents, the doll felt a pull at his center.

His master didn't want him anymore.

His owner hated him.

He was changing back.

"_**When an owner doesn't want you anymore, you will lose all your power and will transform back into a little ragdoll"**_

Red- no, he didn't have a name any more... That was his name from his most recent master, who wasn't his master anymore, so he no longer has a name.

The redhead felt a sharp pain in his skull, and his body shrinking. He clutched his head, as if that would keep it from feeling like it was being split open with an axe.

The green eyed boy took one last glance at the blond, who looked frightened about what was happening. The teen didn't want to hurt him, even when he was like this, at his weakest state. After that, the doll closed his eyes and tried to block out at least some of the pain.

His body shrunk until he was a he was supposed to be.

I little, green button-eyed, red haired ragdoll.

* * *

Naruto stared in disbelief at the poorly-made, dusty, slightly ripped, ragdoll.

"Did I- did he- what- ugh..." Naruto's eyes flickered back and forth, making sure he was alone before he lost his mind.

Naruto paused as he looked thoughtfully down at the little doll.

"Ugh... you alive?" Naruto mumbled as he lightly nudged the doll with his sandalled foot. In Konoha where the blonde lived, it was very hot, and didn't get very cold at all during the winter. Maybe enough for a long-sleeved shirt, but never enough for it to snow.

"No? Yes?" Naruto stared at the unmoving doll.

'_I'm __**not**__ crazy. I __**did**__ just see a cute boy, an old guy trying to hurt the cute boy, and then the cute boy turning into a dol... right?'_

"Naruto?" The blonde whipped around, only to be faced with another pair of bright green eyes- though in Naruto's opinion, the redhead's were larger and prettier.

"Sakura? How did you find me?"

"Naruto!" Sakura exclaimed, letting out a sigh of relief as she all but flung herself at the blond.

Red couldn't help but feel slightly peeved at the annoying girl for being so loud and... clingy. He didn't know why she annoyed him so, but just labeled it as being grateful to the blonde before him now labeled as 'Naruto'.

Sakura nuzzled her face in his dandelion locks, sniffing in the familiar scent of fresh-air and dancing wind which was Naruto.

"Sakura, are you sniffing me again? Weirdo."

"Wha- I am not!" Sakura immediately denied, covering up her moment of love by once again abusing the boy and giving him one of her all-too-well known Sakura-chops to the head. "Hey... what's this?" Her attention was snatched away by a cute doll laying on the floor. It was dusty and old, and tattered in some places, but she couldn't help but feel... drawn to it.

"I dunno, it was just... laying there when I got here" Naruto supplied, hating the fact that he was lying, but also knowing it was required.

Yes, Naruto may be dense and slow at times, but he could tell when secrets should be kept, and when they shouldn't.

"Naruto, are you lying?" She looked up at him after picking up the sore lump of cloth, running her fingers through it's fluffy red hair. "Secrets, secrets, are no fun unless you share with everyone~" She chanted, smirking slightly at remembering how many times he himself had sung that to her (mostly when she almost got caught staring at Sasuke... again).

"Then they aren't secrets" He replied in a know-it-all tone, mimicking how Sakura had said it perfectly all those times.

Sakura pouted in what Naruto assumed was meant to be a cute way, then turned back to the doll.

"Seriously though, where did you get it?"

"Why do you care?"

"It's cute"

"Indeed"

"So tell me where you got it!"

"Don't call it an 'it'"

"You just did!"

"... Oh right" Naruto smiled sheepishly while once again lightly scratching the back of his neck.

"What should I call it then?"

"A him"

"A him?"

"Yes"

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why a him?"

"Because it is"

"How do you know?"

"Why do you care?!"

"Because girls are better!" Sakura rolled her eyes as if it was obvious. Naruto couldn't help but get slightly offended at this. He knew that Sakura was trying her best to get over her homophobia, and she _was_ seriously getting better, but she was still... a bit too quick to go back to her 'women are better than men' conclusion.

"Sakura..."

"..." Sakura kept her glare hard, until she remembered Naruto wasn't her enemy. "I'm sorry"

"Yes you are" he smirked, knowing that he was awesome at making people feel guilty.

"Yeah, I am" She chuckled slightly. "I'm sorry for offending you since you're gay" She gave him an apologetic look.

"S'okay Saku, I know ya meant no harm" He laughed before snatching up the doll which surprisingly gentle hands. "Now I feel safe, knowing you won't torture **him**" Naruto grinned causing Sakura to roll her eyes with a smile. Of course that was simply an excuse to stop her from squeezing the poor thing as if to make the button eyes pop out.

Yes Naruto knew it was a doll,but considering what he thought he knew he saw, he wasn't sure whether the... "boy" could feel or not.

"_Aaa_aanyway" She yawned. "The library said it was closing in an hour like..." She stretched slightly. "An hour ago, so I went out to find you."

"And here I am!" Naruto smiled brightly like a 5-year-old which got complimented for being able to tie his shoes.

"Yeah, here you are" The pinkette once again chuckled, used to his childlike attitude already. Yeah Naruto was dense, irritating as hell, childish, and a loud-mouth, but he was also brave, caring, loving, honest (most of the time), friendly, and seemed to have the ability to befriend anyone who crossed his path. Heck, even NEJI was his friend.

Naruto was just awesome like that, and she loved him like a little brother for it. In fact, the only reason she even considered trying to get over her homophobia may have been because Naruto told her too and admitted he himself was bi.

"So we should probably get going?" he suggested, realizing she had spaced out.

"What?"

"We should... get going?"

"Huh? Oh right, yeah"

"You okay Sakura?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"I dunno, you seemed sort of... spaced out for a second there."

"Just remembering good times mah boy, just remembern' good times" she laughed whale hooking her arm over his shoulder; once again making Red slightly annoyed.

"Good times eh?"

"Yep" she replied while leading down the long hallway with towering full bookshelves for walls.

"You mean like times with pranking Lee?"

"Nope"

"Times with Sasuke and I pranking you?"

"Nope" She slightly growled on that one.

"Times with-"

"Does this have to do with pranking?"

"Yes"

"Then no."

"What good times then?" Naruto whined, wanting to know what had his friend so spaced-out. Hey, she was going to be a doctor soon, he wanted to know what it was so he'd also know if it would or wouldn't ruin her concentration for her test. You know, so he could like tell whether it was a big thing, or a little thing.

"Hm... When you and I first became friends"

"Hah, that was a riot" Naruto grinned.

"No not that part" She scowled, remembering how the day started out with yet another prank (though that one happened to be harder). In fact, the only reason they became friends was because she had finally wanted to settle for a truce with Sasuke (of course) and even the little blonde brat naruto.

To her surprise, the blonde was actually really handsome under those golden bangs, and yes, he was even very brace and sacrificing to her- even on the first day they met!

A friend to Naruto, was someone he would sacrifice his life for- someone he would trust with his own too. She was sort of surprised by his intense sudden trust in her. No wonder Sasuke had become his friend after all those years of bickering with like a snap of a finger. And afterwards, she suddenly understood why quickly Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Neji, Tenten, Lee, Shikamaru, Ino-pig, Chouji, Suigetsu, Karin, and even Juugo became his friends.

"The last part, when we got in that fight with Suigetsu and how Sasuke fought of Juugo, you fought Suigetsu himself, and I fought off Karin. It was impressive how even they gave in to your bright smile' She smirked, nudging him in the rib causing him to grin that signature foxy grin of his.

"Yeah, that was fun"

"Fun?! You nearly died!"

"So did you and Sasu"

"So..."

"So Indeed" Naruto stated victoriously.

He had won the vocal battle and they both knew. Not that Sakura really minded losing.

* * *

Well, the little redhead could already tell that this would be very interesting...

* * *

..~*~..

"Bye Saku!" Naruto grinned childishly while hopping in his orange car and easily driving home. He'd still have to deal with the doll though...

Naruto heard a ding sound off from the seat next to him, and quickly picked up his phone, reading the text when he came to a stoplight.

**Hey, I heard you found a doll** -Sasuke Came the snarky text.

**Yep, you jealous? ;p** -Naruto

**And why **_**would**_** I be dobe? Aren't you a bit too old for dolls? Being 19 and all** -Sasu

**Oh shoosh, you just wish that **_**you**_** had a snuggly buddy**- Naru

**Are you suggesting something?** -Sasu Naruto could practically feel the smirk coming from his phone.

**Maybe I am~** -Naru

**Well, that will have to wait, for unlike you, I indeed **_**do**_** have a life** -Sasuke

**Yeah? & what would it be that ur doing?** -Naruto

**Boy would you like to know~** -Sasuke

**It's not something illegal is it? In fact, Saku and I were looking for some marijuana in the Library just an hour ago **-Naruto

**Course you were **-Sasuke

**We were** -Naruto

**I'm rolling my eyes right now since you can't see** -Sasu

**I figured that much, & I'm grinning like fool right now if **_**you**_** didn't know** -Naru

**I figured that much** -Sasu

**Srsly though, wat r u doing?** -Naru

**Nosey** -Sasuke

**Just tell already! The light's gonna turn green**! -Naruto

**Okay fine, I'm visiting someone** -Sasuke

**OMG! That explains **_**SO**_** much *sarcasm*** -Naruto

Naruto let out a huff of annoyance as a beep sounded off from behind him signaling that the light had indeed turned green. And Naruto, being the totally legal dude he is, put the phone down and proceeded in driving home.

**It's Itachi** –Sasuke

* * *

Ur- you're/you are

srsly- seriously

u- you

omg- Oh my god

Shoosh- sush/of please

Saku- Sakura

Sasu- Sasuke

Naru- Naruto

Red- Gaara

**AN:** Yeah, Sasuke and Naruto's relationship is pretty… weird. Oh well, having a fuck-buddy can only be healthy between two hot guys.

Anything you wanna say Kami-san?

**Graffiti-Kami:** I luv blobs, they are so awesome… Cookies are yummy!

**AN:** … Yeah, now you see what I've been working with…

Just imagine how awkward it'll be once this sotry reached rated M...


	2. Chapter 2: a name

Chapter **2**

* * *

The little redhead wasn't really sure what to think. The blond-Naruto he had learned- was now driving to who knows where.

And the jade-eyed rag doll was stuck in the passenger's seat of the same moving hunk of slowly rusting scraps metal. Or at least it looked like scarps. The vehicle was so old and dented up-probably from the blonde's teenaged years- that it looked like it should have been sent to the trash heap a long time ago. _'This Naruto person would be lucky if he made it home without breaking down in the middle of the road.'_

The mini redhead looked at the person he was just thinking about, who was now intently staring at a palm-sized orange rectangular thing that the doll remembered was called a 'fone'.

_'What a silly name. What the hell is "fone" supposed to mean anyway?' _

He saw the blue eyed teen grin and chuckle at the 'fone-thingy' which made the doll question the blonde's sanity, just a bit more than red already did. After all, the redhead couldn't say that all **his** marbles were there either.

The rag doll mentally jumped a little when he heard a loud noise from somewhere behind the two men. Then he saw Naruto sigh, put the phone down and grab the wheel of the car. The little doll felt the car jerk forward and saw from the window that they were moving again.

Going over a little bump in the road caused the phone to slide from Naruto's lap and onto the passenger's seat where the ragdoll lay. The little redhead saw the screen. The button-eyed boy wasn't the best at reading, after all, he was just a doll. His earlier masters never found it important that he get a proper education, they always had other things in mind for him to do.

Never the less, the redhead could somewhat read English. His creator taught him that much at least.

_'It's. That means 'it is' right? And then, I-Ita-Itachi. Doesn't that mean weasel?'_ Just because he could barely read English, doesn't mean he couldn't understand Japanese. Meh, blame it one of his previous owners that had been a major otaku...

_'Who's "Itachi"?'_

The tiny doll who used to be named 'red' mentally groaned. Too much to think about in such little time. He didn't have time for this! For now, all the little doll needed to do was make sure he kept safe. this "Naruto" person didn't seem bad, but then again, the ragdoll knew by now that looks could be deceiving...

* * *

After the blonde arrived home, he carefully placed his bag down on his counter top (since the 'doll' was in it) and flipped open his phone once again. Naruto was never really the 'text 24/7' type, but he wanted to continue his conversation.

**It's Itachi- **Sasuke

Naruto pursed his lips.

**What about Itachi?-** Naruto

"I thought Itachi was in the orphanage from when their parents died. Why is Sasuke visiting him again? I thought that they already visited each other this week..." Naruto paused. "Not that I mind of course, I mean, if anything I'm glad that they're visiting each other (brotherly bonds are a good thing)." the blonde quickly added.

He didn't know why he had the sudden feeling to speak aloud and defend himself, but he did, **_so_** he did. Naruto never had a problem with speaking out loud anyway.

_Ding!_

**I'm going 2 visit him, Usuratonkachi-** Sasuke

**U must love me allot since u spent all that time typing in such a long word. :3-** Naruto

**Sure I do. Just like the way I love Sakura and want to watch Ino give Birth.-** Sasu

**Ew, my eyes are stained.-** Naruto

**U actually tried to picture it?-** Sasu

**No... Maybe... I couldn't help it! ;C-** Naruto

***smirk*-** Sasu

**Now wy were u visiting Ita again?-** Naruto

**Trying to change the subject r we? -** Sasu

**Tell me asshole!-** Naruto

**I'm going 2 visit him.-** Sasu

**No shit, WHY r u visiting him? I've no problem with it, I'm just curious- **Naru

**You DO remember my birthday, don't u dobe?-** Sasu

**Of course! And I've got the sexiest thing 4 u~-** Naruto

Naruto mentally smirked. he could just remember last year's birthday present.

**U didn't order a whore for your own little kicks again, did u?-** Sasuke

**No! And what does this have 2 do with ur little bro?-** Naruto

**I'm turning 18 in a few weeks-** Sasuke

Naruto just stared at the screen

**Due 2 ur lack of answer, I'm guessing u haven't put the pieces together?- **Sasuke

**Psychic****-** Naru

**No, I'm just smart unlike someone (AKA- you, if u didn't know that either)-** Sasuke

**Teme!-** Naruto

**Since I'm turning 18, I'm now of the legal age to have a child.- **Sasu

**KK, so ur adopting him?- **Naru

**Good boy, now who deserves a treat?- **Sasu

**I'm no dog, but if ur into that sort of thing I'll still preten depending on the treat I get ;D - **Naru

**Wat if I was into bondage?- **Sasuke

**Quite the macho perv aren't we?- **Naruto**  
**

**I meant hypothetically- **Sasuke

**Sure ya did- Naruto**

**You're grinning from ear-to-ear aren't you Naruto- **Sasuke

**U sure u aren't Psychic?-** Naruto

Naruto yawned and flipped his phone shut.

"I'm hungry." and as if on cue, his stomach let out a loud growl. For some reason Naruto turned to face the doll with had half its body sprawled out of the bag.

"Hear that little dude? It's the call of the wild" He smirked and walked over, picking up the ragdoll carefully. He didn't really know what to thin.

Sure he was open-minded to ghosts and such, and probably wouldn't be surprised if magic was real (maybe he watched too much My Little Pony...), but he still wasn't sure how to act. In fact, he wasn't sure what to do! What if that little boy really HAD turned into a doll? What if none of that even happened and he had simply imagined it due to lack of sleep?

Naruto rubbed his thumb against the soft fabric on the dolls skin.

If the doll really HAD been a person, then why was he still a doll? Why didn't he transform into a human again?

"Hey, you alive little bro?" He stared intently into the beautiful minty buttons that matched the boys eyes perfectly. the only thing he was missing in the doll would be the deep rings around the eyes...

Naruto wandered over to his workshop in the basement of his reasonably large house. It was cold down there though, so Naruto made sure to grab a sweatshirt.

The blonde, still staring at the doll's clothing, mindlessly reached into one of the drawers of a large cabinet, and pulled it open.

Inside were many fabrics of all colors, shades, shapes, and textures.

The doll who couldn't even control his limbs or facial expressions, stared in awe at the amount of beautiful silk and cloths that the older-teen had.

"Maroon type 800000" Naruto murmured, going into a different drawer and pulling out a cloth that nearly perfectly matched the cloak that the tiny redhead was wearing. The doll absentmindedly wondered what kind of person this blonde was. he seemed to have a doll heaven down there, with many different dresses and outfits (for both male and female) that were made to fit many sizes. Humans, children, and even dolls.

_'Maybe he's a cloth maker?'_ The little doll thought.

"Maroon thread too..." The blonde hummed, reaching into another drawer in the desk they were now seated at and pulling out what looked like a plush ball, though it was stick with -what seemed to be- hundreds of pins and needles.

Suddenly the green-eyed-ragdoll was scared. Maybe... He wasn't as safe as he thought. As a doll he may have not had any nerves, but if his master completed **The Contract**, when he transformed into a human, the doll knew he would indeed feel it.

Naruto carefully pulled out a needle and somehow managed to pull a long strand of maroon thread through the hole on the top in 2 seconds flat.. The teen put down the needle for a moment and cut out a patch of the maroon cloth he had taken out earlier. Naruto placed it near the large hole on the ragdoll's cloak.

Perfect fit.

So the blonde sewed it in place.

"Now for your hair... Crimson type DC143C"

And on they went.

"You're eyes are a bit close.. What thread would I use though? Hnn... Aquamarine would match, type 7FFFD4. And your pale skin... Beige type F5F5DC. And your teal pants... Type 008080."

Soon Naruto had finished.

the doll's messy red hair was now full and fluffy, just like how it had been when Naruto remembered it. His long cloak was a perfect piece of cloth with newly added dim grey sewn swirls (Type 696969 Naruto had said) and his nicely fit teal pants were all in one piece with nicely cut golden ends (type FFD700). The doll's dress shirt had been in one piece from the start (seashell white type FFF5EE), but Naruto still checked and rechecked it for any imperfections. None.

The doll's shoes were pure black (type 000000) and shiny, with a buckle at the top (which to Naruto was a bit old-fashioned, but it somehow suited the clothing of the doll).

As a finishing touch though, the blonde put black rings around the dolls eyes in his felt-tipped pen and outlined the kanji symbol that had been neatly sewn in the doll's head before (but was now fading).

The doll was done.

"Your clothing doesn't match at all little bro" Naruto said aloud, now that he was looking over the last piece. "But I don't want to do anything to you that you don't wish to do..."

The cloth boy perked up at this.

"Can you even understand me little guy... Dammit, you seriously need a name." Naruto sighed. "I mean, just until you tell me your real one, okay?"

Naruto quickly pulled out his phone and ignored the 5 unread texts and the news alert that flashed at the top of his screen, saying something about a murder downtown. Naru didn't really pay much attention to it.

"Hmm, what should the name mean?" the teen's eyes found themselves on the doll's tattoo. "That reads 'Ai' in kanji right? 'Love'... How about..." Naruto looked back to his phone and began typing quickly on the screen. "Hn... Gaara. 'The name "Gaara" is made up of three Kanji, "Ga" (meaning I or me), "A" (more commonly "Ai" meaning love), and "Ra" (used here to mean a demon). Added together, they can mean "I only love myself. I'm a demon.'" the blonde quoted. "Yep. That's what I'll name you for now. Gaara."

The doll froze.

_'Gaara.'_

A light erupted through the room.

* * *

[**MFF:** Sorry for the wait and short chapter.

Jeesh, Naruto should really pay more attention to those murder-alerts.]

r- are

u- you

Sasu- Sasuke

Naru- Naruto

Ita- itachi

Y- why

wy- why

;C- cry face

:3- kitty face

:D- grin

Usuratonkachi- a nickname Sauke calls Naruto meaning 'thin hammer'which basically means useless.

dobe- Another nickname Sasuke calls Naruto which is too, an insult. It means 'Idiot'.

Teme- means bastard

Gaki- means brat (not sure if it was used in this chapter)


	3. Note

Hey guys! I'm actually pretty proud of myself that I updated most of my stories this week. yays!

Okay, so I've finally gotten a brain (and listened to some suggestions), so I decided that I'm going to take it one story at a time. Meaning, this story will be put on hold until further notice. Sorry my dears^^'

Here are the stories I'll be working on in order from which one I'll do first to which oen I'll complete last.

**1) **The first story I'm planning on completing will be **Kitty Kitty** (a SasoDei story that I've written for Naruto)

**2) **The second story that I'll be completing will be** Stardust **(a MinaNaru story that i've written for Naruto)

**3)** The third story I'll be planning on completing shall be **You'll be their WHAT? **(a SesshInu story that I've written for Inuyasha)

**4)** The fourth story that I shall be completing will be **Tattooed on your soul** (a SasoDei that I've written for Naruto)

**5) **the fifth story that I will be completing will be **Lovers Doll** (a NaruGaa story that i've written for Naruto).

Alright, thank you all for reading. My other stories are on hiatus until I complete these ones, because seriously, I'm never gonna finish anys tories at this rate *sweat drops*

Oh, and btw, my story Lovers Doll won't actually be completed last, but it will be completed over the course of when I'm working on other stories. (You know, since I'm technically only typing 80%-

*gets jabbed in the stomach*

-60%-

*gets flip-kicked*

-OKAY okay! Since i'm technically only doing **_50%_** of it) *glares at Graffiti-Kami who looks quite smug*.

Okay, so yeah... Thanks for reading- and until further notice!

-Mochi Flavored Fun; OUT!


	4. Chapter 4: be my model?

[AN: sorry about the super short chapter guys XD]

* * *

'_Maybe he's a cloth maker?'_ The little doll thought.

"Maroon thread too..." Naruto mumbled. He glided around the room, picking out the thread and the other cloth that he had mumbled about. He kept saying them out loud along with a series of numbers and/or letters. It was making the little doll's head spin. Well, it would have if he had had any feeling in his non-existent skull.

When the blond was finished, the little redhead had to admire the teen's work, the doll looked like he had when he had just been created. And all the while, Naruto made sure to handle him carefully and tried not to poke him with the needle on accident. Not that the little doll would ever admit it, but it felt nice to be cared for and handled gently, even if only for a moment. But again, he would rather burn than say that to the teen; no way in hell. He had too much of an ego for that.

"Your clothing doesn't match at all little bro, but I don't want to do anything that you don't wish to do..."

'_Hm, that's interesting. But not very surprising. He doesn't really seem the type to push anybody into anything too bad. He seems more like someone who would rather play a prank than hurt anything. Like a fox...'_ Not that the little doll could judge the blond. He himself had been underestimated many times by previous masters, and they usually ended up with a few broken bones in the end. Only that one time that he wasn't strong enough...

"Can you even understand me little guy?... Dammit, you seriously need a name." The blond slumped a little and sighed. "I mean, just until you tell me your real one, okay?"

The little doll had the most inexplicable urge to nod his head. Weird... He didn't usually go along with things so easily. In fact, he'd probably just do the opposite thing just to spite the person. Even if that was what the redhead really wanted...

"Hmm, what should the name mean?" the teen's eyes found themselves on the doll's tattoo. "That reads 'Ai' in kanji right? 'Love'... How about..." the blonde (who the redhead remembered what 'naruto') looked back to his phone and began typing quickly on the screen. "Hn... Gaara. 'The name "Gaara" is made up of three Kanji, "Ga" (meaning I or me), "A" (more commonly "Ai" meaning love), and "Ra" (used here to mean a demon). Added together, they can mean "I only love myself. I'm a demon.'" the blonde quoted. "Yep. That's what I'll name you for now. Gaara."

'_Gaara? "I'm a demon" huh? I guess that suits me..'_ he thought as the he began to change again. His senses now coming back to him, he felt his feet touch the ground as his limbs and body shifted and lengthened. The teal-eyed boy began to feel how cold it actually was in the basement as in nerves came back to him, but there was a strange sensation of warmth along his arm. When the bright light that had emanated from him finally faded, there stood the little doll who was now a short redhead.

Thankfully, the clothes that the blond had put so much hard work into grew along with his body. For some strange reason, he'd hate to see the blond upset about his clothes being torn off with his change in size. Besides, he really didn't feel at all like being naked right then with the teen staring at him.

The redhead- err- Gaara shifted his eyes to the warmth on his arm, seeing that it was the hand that Naruto had been holding him with (because he had never let go of the doll throughout the transformation). The tan skin of the blond on top of his own ivory flesh made Gaara look even paler.

He looked back up expectantly, waiting for the bold to let go of his arm. Though Gaara was fairly sure that he could force the blond to let go, he decided that he wouldn't judge the blonde before he got to know him. Maybe not all humans were perverts. Maybe...

Then it hit Gaara. His strength- he felt it! How strange.

If you hadn't guessed by now, Gaara was a cursed doll. A doll cursed to live off of the will of his owners. When they named him, he turned human- then based off of how much love they had for him, he could change size. Once in awhile he would still be tiny like a doll, but in human form. Other times, he would be the size of a toddler. then rarely, he would be his actual size- like now.

Usually what happened though, was as soon as his masters figured out he was cursed- a freak- they would fear him. All the love they felt earlier would have changed into fear and horror, all of the care they had felt before had morphed into something else. Hate.

Gaara strongly disliked the word hate. he thought that it was overused and exaggerated- if you truly hated something, you would have never though/looked/or spoke of it again. That's how strong the word was- but the humans used it so freely that it barely had a meaning anymore.

'_Maybe it's because he's a doll clothes maker- so he liked the way I look in his clothes'_ Gaara summed up. After all, no human would like him even after he transformed unless there was an actual reason to. All of his other masters had been horrified after his first transformation...

* * *

Naruto was surprised to say the least. Of course he wasn't surprised as he probably would have been considering he had already seen the doll transform before, but still. This was just...

"Amazing" Naruto whispered, immediately standing up and circling the obviously uncomfortable redhead. The clothes fit the teen well- seeming to have grown along with the person beneath. "Will you... Be my model?" The words spilled from his lips without him even really thinking. All he knew is that with the redhead's help, he would be able to make amazing clothes! Of ALL sizes! Now all he had to do was ask the redhead how he grew and shrank so easily...

Obviously Naruto wasn't the sharpest knife if the drawer

* * *

Reviews will make me update faster *hugs*


End file.
